The Piano Girl
by CIF1991
Summary: She became a mute, from witnessing her mother's death. Many years later, Edward starts working for her father. Throughout their teenage years, Edward tried to piece Bella back together, but her father doesn't approve and manages to tear them apart. Many years later they meet again but under tragic circumstances. Can Edward save Bella and finally get her to speak once again?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys. So this is my second story, still have to finish the first. I got bored studying and decided to start a new story so it's a bit rough so please excuse the mistakes.**

 **I don't own twilight, I just like using the characters**

 **Enjoy reading!**

When I was a little girl I believed in true love. I would beg my mother to read me a bedtime story of a lost girl who is recused by a prince and they would fall in love at first sight and live happily ever after. I had always believed that what my parents had was true love. The kind of love you only read about in fairy tales. I was a silly little girl blinded with the idea of true love. I was so enwrapped with the idea that I failed to see their relationship for what it truly was. By the time, I realised that my parents love for each other was not one of a fairy tale but more like one from my worst nightmare. In one awful night I managed to lose my mother, believe in true love and my voice. Just as it took one night to rip apart my life, it also took just one man to put the pieces back together. Now before I get ahead of myself, let me start at the beginning.

My name is Isabella Swan, daughter of Charles Swan and Renee Swan. My father is the proud, egomaniac owner of Swan Vineyard and Brewery. I grew up on the family vineyard in Lowden, Washington. My father had perfected the perfect Sauvignon Blanc and there was never a shortage of wine at the dinner table. My father oversaw the operation of the vineyard and brewery as well as trying to create the next best wine and beer. When I was a little girl I use to follow my dad around like I was his tail. I had absolutely loved running through the vineyard barefoot, feeling the heat under my feet during the summer. I only ever once tried to eat one of the grapes. I remember to awful bitter taste it left in my mouth even after I spit it out. As I was only five at the time I started to panic. I ran as fast as my little legs would move back to the house in tears. The bitter taste wouldn't leave my mouth and I was convinced I ate a bad grape and I was going to be sick. I ran up the stairs at the back of the house that lead to the balcony which overlooked the vineyard. My mother was sitting in one of the lounge chairs, sipping on her famous iced tea. I quickly ran up to her and when she saw my tears she nearly dropped her iced tea to attend to me. I still remember the look on her beautiful face as she tried not to laugh at me as I told her what happened. She gave me her iced tea and wiped away my tears.

My mother was the heart and soul of our family. She was always there if you needed something. As my family was ridiculously wealthy, my mother never needed to work and she spent her time keeping the house and looking after my sister and I. She was known around the community for her good heart and generosity. She was dedicated to helping those in need. She was my hero growing up. My sister, Rosalie, shared my mother's beautiful features. They shared the same long, golden blonde hair, icy blue eyes and perfectly curvaceous body. I took after my father. We shared the same shade of chocolate brown hair and hazel eyes. I had gotten my heart shaped face, height and full lips from my mother.

I had foolishly believed that I had the perfect family when I was young. We had the perfect house, the perfect friends, and the perfect life. How wrong I was to believe such a silly thing. It is true what they say about nobody knows what happens behind closed doors. I still remember the day those doors opened in front of me, it was burned into my memory for eternity. September 13th, 1992, the day of my seventh birthday. Rose came running into my room, jumping up and down on my bed. She was nearly more excited about my birthday than I was. We laughed and giggled about how my dad will frown about his little girl growing up too fast and what disastrous birthday cake my mother had made. My mother had never been very good in the kitchen, her food best described as interesting experiments. My birthday started out great. We were treated to chocolate chip pancakes, made by my dad, for breakfast. The entire house was decorated with balloons, banner and strings. It looked like a circus threw up over the house, but I loved it. The day had passed in a blur of play with friends, opening presents and trying to hide the uneaten birthday cake. By the end of the day, the festivities had taken its toll on me and my eyes fell close on the couch. I vaguely remember the feel of my dad's arms lifting me and carrying me to bed. I had woken during the night as I grew very thirsty. I stumbled my way towards the kitchen, rubbing the sleep from my tired eyes. As I walked down the hall, I noticed the light in the living room was still burning brightly. The door was slightly ajar and I placed my hand on the door knob ready to open the door to see who was still up. My hand froze on the door knob when I heard my father scream. His voice held so much anger that it sent a chill down my body that seeped into my bones. I slowly pushed the door open a bit more so that I would be able to see who he was having an argument with. I heard my mother sob before I saw her. With the door open enough and my presence not known, I had managed to slip into the room and hide behind the couch closest to the door. My father was red in the face and his fists were clenched at his sides while my mother was pale and sobbing. I can still hear his words resonate in my mind, "You dirty fucking whore! I knew it! God damn it, Renee, I gave you everything and how do you thank me? You go fuck the local priest behind my back!"

My mother tried to respond but before the words had a chance to leave her mouth my father slapped her, hard, across the face, causing her to fall the floor. I clapped my hand over my mouth to stop the gasped from leaving, making my presence known. I felt so small and frightened. I watched shocked as my father continued to hit her, kick her, curse at her. I felt helpless watching. I rose to my knees, determined to help my mother and stop my father from hurting her when I saw she was bleeding. Before I had the chance to move from behind the couch I heard the shot go off. I froze once more, not able to move or form words as I watched the blood pour out of my mother's chest. She laid there in a pool of her own blood as my father stood over her clutching his treasured revolver. I stepped from behind the couch and crouched down beside my mother. Her eyes were open, but there was no light left in her. I could feel the tears stream down my face as I moved my small hand over her face, closing her eyes. My father moved towards me, but I scrambled back. He said words but to this day I still have no idea what he said to me that night. When he tried to move closer once more I jumped to my feet and ran. I ran as fast as I could. The rest of that night is just a blur. I woke up in my bed the next morning, still unsure of how I got there. When I woke and made my way back to the living room, there was no sign of what had happened the previous night. My father told the police that someone had broken into the house and attacked my mother. According to him, the burglar killed her before he could stop him. That is the story that got published in the newspapers, the story told at her funeral. When people came up to me to offer their condolences I remained silent. I remained silent, mute for a very long time, twenty-two years to be exact. According to the many psychiatrists, I saw in my lifetime the cause for my mutism was post-traumatic stress. The death of my mother had cause my new found mutism and they all said the same thing; "She will talk again when she is ready." Little did all these highly qualified and overpaid psychiatrist know the truth of that night, nobody apart from my father, my mother and I knew.

Our lives went one, the memory of my mother was soon erased by my father. He didn't allow us to talk about her or keep any photographs. Rose and I grabbed as many photos of her as we could and hid them in a box in the attic. When I turned ten, my father met Sue Clearwater. When I was thirteen Sue became my step-mother. She was a divorcee with two children, Leah and Seth. I have only met them a hand full of times as they live with their father in a small town called Forks. Sue was indifferent to Rose and I. If she had her way, we would have been shipped off to boarding school the moment she became Mrs. Charlie Swan. My father, to my dismay, refused to send us away. I spent the remainder of my childhood learning to play the piano. The piano was my escape. I no longer had words to share with people, so I shared music. Rose was very patient with me, always worried more than she should have. She practically babysat me all throughout our school days. Rose was my polar opposite. She was beautiful, confident and brave. I was timid, plain and a coward. I stood by and watched as my father murdered my mother and never spoke a word of it to anyone, other than Rose and the man that changed my life.

I still smile when I think back to the first time I laid eyes on him. The summer before I turned sixteen, my father hired the son of one of his most trusted employees. My father trusted Carlisle with overseeing certain aspects of looking after the brewery, but he would never socially mix with him as they were seen as beneath him. My father was a firm believer in the 'social class system'. In his mind, if you have money, you should not 'mix' with the poor. That summer, Charlie, hired Edward to look after the garden and help out in the vineyard when needed. My father had taken it on himself to show Edward around the garden and explain what he expected from him. I was in our solarium, playing the piano when I first noticed my father walking around in the garden. He had his back turned to me and was talking to someone while gesturing with his hands. The person who my father spoke to was taller than him, not by much, but I could see a wild mess of bronze hair standing out above my father's head. I stopped playing the piano to stare at the mystery person. I remember my fascination with the colour of his hair. In the sun, it shined and looked close in colour to a penny.

After a few minutes my father turned around, gave me a small wave and walked the opposite direction. I can still feel the blush that crept up my skin as I took in the sight before me. I was dumbstruck at the beauty of the boy staring at me. I had managed to return the small wave as I continued to stare and the bronze haired boy. He was tall, lean but had muscles that teased you through his tight white t-shirt. He wore khaki coloured shorts that stopped above his knee and wore worn our converse. His face, god I still remember how much I craved to touch that beautiful face. He had big eyes, slightly smaller than mine, and even from that far away I could see they were a brilliant shade of emerald. He had high cheekbones that models would kill for, his jaw angular and his nose slightly crooked. And then my eyes fell to his mouth. Those full, berry red lips begging to be kissed. His lips turned into a crooked smile, a smile that soon became my favourite smile, as I continued to stare. My eyes snapped up to meet his eyes that had amusement dancing in them. I'm pretty sure my blush at that point resembled the colour of a tomato. I all but ran from the solarium, trying to get away from the embarrassment of being caught staring and the sudden butterflies that formed in my stomach.

I can still remember Rose's animated face as I tried to explain to her with my wild hand gestures. After I calmed down I managed to use sign language to explain to Rose what had happened. She laughed so hard at my embarrassment that she nearly fell out of her desk chair. She went on to explain to me that the beautiful boy working in our garden is soon to be seventeen-year-old Edward Cullen. He went to the same school as us, on a basketball scholarship. According to Rose, he had worked odd jobs every summer and weekend to try and save up for college. The little pieces of information Rose gave me only served to increase my curiosity of the dreamy boy.

The rest of the summer, I spent most of the day locked in the solarium, playing piano and admiring Edward when he was working in the gardens. Four weeks and three days. That is how long it took me to gather up the courage to introduce myself to Edward. Granted it wasn't much of an introduction considering I can't speak. I was lost in my piano, trying to compose a new piece. When I took a break to get something to drink as the heat was scorching and the solarium was close to becoming unbearable with the heat. As I got up from the piano. I noticed Edward hard at work in the garden. He was digging up the ground. I watched as he removed his shirt and used it to wipe the sweat from his face. My heart had nearly leaped out of my chest at the sight of a shirtless Edward. There was no other word I could use to describe him other than delicious. And boy was that an understatement. His body glistened in the sun and his abs had just the right amount of definition. My eyes ranked up his body, licking my lips as I admired him. When I reached his face a felt a pang of guilt hit me. He was slightly red in the face and was swaying. The sun was clearly too much for him and As I watched him become more unbalanced I feared he might faint. I quickly made my way outside and walked right up to him and froze. I remember thinking, "Well shit, what do I, do now? "

Edward ran his hand through his unruly hair as he carefully watched me with those soulful emerald eyes. As the silence between us grew heavy and heated I unconsciously licked my lips as they felt dry from the heat, or because of Edward would be a more accurate reason. I bit my lip as I looked up at him through my lashes, hoping and pleading with my eyes for him to say something. When he finally broke the silence, introducing himself, I felt the butterflies go crazy in my stomach. When he offered out his hand for me to shake my mouth went dry and my knees weak. When I shook his hand the air around us sizzled with electricity and my skin felt much more heated. Before my nerves got the better of me, I grabbed Edward's hand and led him to the kitchen. I knew he needed to cool off before he got sun stroke.

We sat in the kitchen, each with a cold bottle of water. I made us sandwiches and we ate in comfortable silence, both of us sneaking the occasional peek at one another. Edward broke the silence, asking in his soft velvety voice; "I take it the rumour that you can't speak are true?" I simply nodded in response, while embarrassed. I looked down at the sandwich in my plate which had suddenly become unappetizing to me. I wished that I was normal and that I could speak to the beautiful boy in front of me. Edward reached across the table and placed a finger under my chin and lifted my face till I was looking into his eyes. He comforting words washed over me; "There is nothing for you to be ashamed about. Being different is a gift, not a curse." His eyes held so much sincerity that every time I felt like a freak, I just needed to think of his words and those eyes to make myself feel better. Our moment in the kitchen was abruptly cut short when my father started calling for Edward from outside. Edward practically ran out of the house to find my father.

The summer continued on with Edward working hard in the garden and the vineyard. We continued to steal glances at each other and I blushed furiously every time he caught me. One day he left me a beautiful white rose resting on my piano. My heart rate picked up as I brought the rose to my nose and smelled it. I placed the rose in a small vase on the bedside table and looked at it every night before I fell asleep and greeted with it in the morning until it died. In turn, I made Edward sandwiches every day and left them in a brown paper bag along with a bottle of water and a chocolate bar at the shed where all the gardening gear is kept. Our stolen glances turned into heated stares as summer drew to a close. Edward started leaving me notes on my piano, telling me things such as I looked beautiful, my laugh brightens his day. His words melted my heart and soon enough we started exchanging letters.

Edward was intelligent, passionate and as close to perfect as someone can get. My heart grew heavy when his last day arrived. Summer was over and Edward and I will return to school and I wasn't sure if I would get to see him every day. My father and Edward had come to an agreement. Edward would continue to work on the weekends and with the return of summer he will return full time. Rose had left me alone to wallow in self-pity as I locked myself in the solarium and played the saddest melody on the piano. I was so caught up in my piano that when dusk was near I realised Edward had left me a note hidden under the lid of my piano. The note simply read "Meet me at dusk in the vineyard, Love Edward."

My breath got caught in my throat and my heart thumped wildly. I ran to the vineyard, afraid that I was too late. I was out of breath when I finally reached the vineyard. I slowly walked through the vineyard, searching for Edward. It didn't take me long to spot his unruly hair. Edward grabbed my hand and we walked down a bit further, where he had placed a small blanket. We laid on the blanket, watching the sun set behind the mountains. The view was picturesque, but it was the boy next to me that stole my breath and my heart. Before the sun had set completely, Edward leaned into me and whispered into my ear how beautiful I was. He slipped his hand into my hair as his thumb stroked my cheek. The moment his lips touched mine, I knew that there will never be anyone else. I was hooked and for the first time in nine years I felt like life might just be ok again. His lips were soft and warm. Once I got past the shock that this gorgeous boy was kissing me, I responded eagerly, and perhaps too eagerly as I pushed Edward onto his back. Our kisses grew heated and hungry. I can still feel my toes curl in excitement when he slipped his tongue past my lips. When we broke apart to breathe, Edward rolled us over and placed open mouthed kiss down my neck as his hands ran down the sides of my body. My breathing grew heavy and my stomach tightened deliciously. I wanted more of Edward and at that moment I wasn't sure what it was that I craved.

After a few more minutes of hungry kisses and exploring hands, Edward stopped and told me that he needs to get me home before I got into trouble. Like the gentleman he is, Edward walked me home and kissed one last time before letting me sneaking into the house unnoticed. I joined Rose, Sue and my father for dinner, having made it back just in time. I listened to the chatter of my family but not hearing a word they said. My mind kept running over my evening spent in the arms of Edward. I couldn't wipe the smile from my face as I remembered the way he kissed me. We were to return to school on Monday morning and it couldn't come fast enough in my teenaged mind. If only I knew back then what I know today, then I would surely not be wishing away time.

 **Next chapter will be more about Bella and Edward's relationship during their teenage years ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! So here is chapter two. Hope you like it. A big thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, favoured and followed the story**

I had spent the entire weekend fusing over silly things that seemed so very important to me back then. I remember being so conflicted about returning to school. On one hand, I was so excited to spend time with Edward, but I was also so nervous about it. We never talked about how we will act in school. I was unsure if our relationship would be kept a secret or will we tell people and risk my father finding out? I had hardly slept the night before we were to return to school. My stomach had been in knots from over thinking everything. To this day, people would still consider me a worry wart. I had never been overly spontaneous or adventurous like Rose and there were many times I wish I was.

When Monday morning arrived I was nothing but a ball of nerves. I got up super early and made my way over to Rose's room. I begged her with my puppy dog eyes to help me get ready. After a few curse words, she got out of bed to help me get ready. Even at nearly sixteen years of age I was still clueless as to feminine things such as make-up and hair styles. I had never felt the need to dress up or put on make-up. My skin was flawless and I had the suspicion that it was because I never wore make-up. It did take Rose a few years to get me into all of the girly stuff, and by the time we were in college I found myself enjoying such things. Anyway, let's get back to the first day back in school. I had always hated high school. Our school had been the classic movie version of what high school was meant to be like. There were the many cliques, with the cheerleaders at the top of the food chain, along with the basketball team. I was classified as the bookworm or sometimes the mute freak. Yeah, high school was great fun. Rose was on the cheerleading squad until she found out some of the other girls on the squad was bullying me. After she punched Lauren Mallory in the face, breaking her nose, Rose was kicked off the team. She was almost suspended when she started arguing with the coach about what a bitch Lauren was. Lucky for me, Rose was able to control her anger and didn't get suspended, even when Lauren's parents insisted on it. The principal was well aware of the bullying that was taking place and instead of punishing Rose, she gave Lauren detention for being a bitch, I mean for bullying. I had walked around school with a grin every time I passed her and thought about that day. Rose was my life jacket throughout high school, she always managed to keep my head above the water even when I felt like drowning.

Rose had helped me apply some makeup and gave my hair some defined curls. Helping me look half decent was a task in itself considering how hideous our school uniforms were. I have to say that I still cringe thinking about those uniforms. I'm pretty sure whoever designed them were inspired by bad seventies porno. Our uniforms consisted of a white button down shirt that was much smaller in size than the average shirt, a pleated burgundy skirt that never went lower than any girl's mid-thigh in school. We also had to wear matching burgundy tie and blazer and finished it off with knee high white socks and black shoes. After Rose finished helping me get dressed, she demanded answers. I was unsure of how I should tell her or even if I should tell her at all. But I thought back to all the times Rose has been there for me and decided that not telling her would be more like I was betraying her. I remember having to take a few deep breaths to calm myself before I started to tell her the story using sign language. Rose sat there in my room looking at me with wide eyes and an open mouth. She never interrupted me as I told her all about the summer and about Edward. God I still get goose bumps just thinking about the man. When I finished telling her, she smirked and then attacked me. She wrapped her arms around me tightly and started jumping up and down excitedly. I was quite shocked by her reaction as Rose had never been an overly emotion person. Her happiness was infectious and soon I started jumping up and down with her. I had made breakfast as Rose got ready for school. I made us packed lunches too as the food in the cafeteria was inedible even though it was a private school. Rose looked stunning, as always and she all but dragged me to the car. In the car ride home, Rose proceeded to tell all the little things she knew about Edward. Turns out they are friends, as Edward is on the basketball team. She told me about how mad he was at Lauren for bullying me. Apparently they had dated and when he found out about what she had done he broke up with her. My heart still soars at that little bit of information.

Within a few minute, we arrived at school. The parking lot had been packed as we arrived later than usual. It took Rose a while to find a parking spot and I was so jealous that she was able to drive and I wasn't yet. My father had promised to buy me a car for my sixteenth birthday, but I must pass my licence before I get it. My birthday had only been a week away and I had my test booked for the following day. Rose parked and she walked me to my first class. I had been quite disappointed that I didn't get to see Edward before my first class. I said my goodbyes to Rose and made plans to meet her for lunch. Rose and Edward were senior and shared most of their classes. I had been a junior at the time and if the school had allowed me to take even more advanced classes than I already was then I would either have been a senior or graduated by now. I wanted to get finished with school as fast as possible so that I could make my great escape from my father and go to college in Chicago. I had my heart set on going to the University of Chicago and I had spent so much time talking about it that Rose had made that her university of choice too.

I had spent most of my classed daydreaming about Edward and chastened myself for it. I never wanted to be one of those girls whose whole life was about a guy. I had plans that were bigger than just having a guy in my life. Don't get me wrong, I loved having Edward in my life and I believe that it is important to have someone in your life, but you need more than just that person. By the time lunch had arrived, I was so anxious that I had started biting my nails. I had usually spent my lunch time locked away in the music room playing piano, but I had promised Rose that I will join her for lunch in the cafeteria. I think she thought that just because I was seeing Edward, I would suddenly be comfortable becoming a social butterfly. It was hard to make friends or be social considering I couldn't talk and people thought I was a freak. I never told Rose that the reason I avoided the cafeteria was so that I wouldn't have to listen to people whispering cruel, hurtful things about me.

I had reluctantly made my way to the cafeteria, where Rose and her friends were sitting at a table in the middle of the room. I remember thinking, 'Great now everyone can stare at the freak in the middle of the bloody room'. Even at that age my sarcasm knew no bounds. Sadly no one knew my sarcastic side as I never got to express it with more than an eye roll to those who did not know sign language. I held my brown paper bag with my lunch a little tighter as I walked over to Rose's table. She welcomed me with a big smile and a hug. She introduced me to her friends and I was surprised that the girl sitting on my left was nearly as shy as I was and she knew sign language! Her name was Angela and she was the first friend, apart from Rose and Edward that I had made. She was a bit taller than the average girl and fairly thin but not sickly thin like some girls. She had long black hair that was dead straight. Her complexion was just as pale and flawless as mine. I had noticed she wore no makeup and I loved her for that fact alone. It wasn't often that you find a cheerleader who was both smart and wore no makeup. The girl's name was Angela and she was also a junior. She had explained that she was only doing cheerleading as the school didn't offer gymnastics. Angela was very good at sign language I have enjoyed my conversation with her greatly. My heart and hands, however, stopped when I heard that velvety smooth voice greet everyone. Edward looked handsome even considering he was wearing the school uniform. He sat across from me and we stole glances at each other every few minutes. Angela had quickly caught on to it as I had to sign for her to repeat herself. Instead of talking she used sign language to ask me about Edward. The fact that not only does she understand sign language but can also do it made it possible for us to have a secret conversation in front of everyone. I had blushed and laughed at her antics and questions while Edward looked at us with a confused expression.

When the warning bell had rung, signalling the end of lunch, I grabbed my bag and headed for my locker. I was lost in thought and didn't notice that someone was walking behind me. Just as I passed the janitors closet, a pair of strong hands wrapped around my waist and pulled me inside the dark closet. Before I could do anything a pair of soft lips descended upon mine. I would recognise those soft tantalizing lips anywhere. Edward's hands slipped into my hair as he deepened the kiss. Within a minute, I was pushed against the door as Edward's lips planted open mouthed kiss down my neck. When he sucked on the spot behind my ear I was lost in sensation and wrapped on of my legs around his waist to allow him to press his body closer against mine. Edward grabbed my leg that was slung over his hip and ran his hand up my thigh as his lips returned to mine. His kisses were hungry and passionate. He ran his tongue across my bottom lip and I couldn't stop the moan from escaping. Edward pushed his tongue into my mouth and slowly stroked my tongue. My hands tighten in his hair, pulling him closer to me. When the final bell rang, Edward let go of me and took a step back. We were both breathing harshly and Edward's face held a guilty expression.

"Fuck Bella. I'm sorry, I lost control with you. I'm so sorry." Edward said softly. I snorted at him in a very un-lady like manner. As I had no way of communicating to Edward that I had very much enjoyed that kiss, I had decided to just kiss him again. This time our kiss didn't grow heated as we had a class to get back to. I was on cloud nine until the very last bell rang, signalling the end of the school day. I hadn't seen Edward for the rest of the day and I waited at Rose's car with a sullen expression. On our way home Rose handed me a letter and told me that Edward had asked her to pass it on to me. My heart was beating faster and I couldn't' wait to read Edward's words. When Rose pulled up to the house I practically jumped out of the car and ran to my room. I could hear Rose chuckling as I ran away. Edward's beautifully written words warmed my heart. We continued to pass letter through Rose and meeting in the janitors closet or the empty part of the library for a steamy make-out session. Edward and I had come to an agreement that it would be best if we kept our relationship hidden from my father. I knew the minute he found out he would be furious and I didn't want Edward to lose his job and risk not being able to afford to go to college.

However, Edward did insist on telling his parents. He assured me that they will love me and that our secret will be safe with them. I knew Edward and his parents understood the reasons for keeping our relationship a secret, but it was eating me alive. It felt like I was ashamed of Edward. He didn't deserve to be treated as a dirty secret. He was worth so much more. He deserved a girl who would walk around town, smiling proudly to be on his arm. He deserved a girl who could tell him how much she loved him every day. Even though I couldn't give Edward those things, he was still happy with what I could give him. He never complained or got angry or impatient with me. On my sixteenth birthday, Edward told me to meet him at dawn in the vineyard. That particular spot in the vineyard had become our spot. I still can't look at that spot without memories of Edward flooding my mind. That night Edward showered me with kisses and told me how much he loved me. He gently wiped away the tears that spilled down my cheek at his loving words. He had also gotten me a present. I had asked him not to waste his money on me and to save it for college, but he had insisted on getting me something. To ease my mind, he promised me that he didn't spend a dime on my present and that it was kind of like a family heirloom. He handed me the small black box with a pretty red bow on it. Inside the box was a delicate, white gold necklace. It held a teardrop shaped locket. The locket was beautifully decorated with engraved roses. Inside the locket was a small picture of Edward and I. We were staring lovingly at each other and I had no idea when the picture was taken, but it was perfect. I thanked Edward with a kiss and he had to wipe away even more tears. He told me that it had belonged to his late mother. Carlisle and Esme were Edward's aunt and uncle, who had adopted him when his parents were killed in a car crash. He didn't elaborate on the story and I didn't push him as it was clear it was difficult for him to speak about it. For the first time in nearly a decade, I had enjoyed my birthday and was able not to think about my mother's death and it was all because of Edward.

The rest of the year continued with me wearing my locket proudly. Edward and I continued with our letters and tried to sneak away together as much as we could. I met Carlisle and Esme at Christmas time. I was a nervous wreck, but it had gone very well. Esme reminded me so much of my mother, but Esme could cook up a storm. Esme had similar hair colour as Edward does. She had a beautiful heart shaped face with big blue eyes. She was classically beautiful. Carlisle was a handsome man with broad shoulders and a tall frame. He had sandy blonde hair with husky blue eyes. They were two of the nicest most welcoming people I have ever met. Rose had covered for me and told Charlie that I was spending the night at a friend's house. That had given me time to have a nice relaxing dinner with the Cullen family. As Rose had told Charlie I was spending the night at a friend's house it gave Edward and I the entire night together. Carlisle and Esme had left us alone shortly after dinner as they were driving to visit relatives. Edward and I were left to clean up and were told there was to be no funny business. Edward laughed at Carlisle and Esme's warning while I turned into a human tomato. Edward and I were finishing washing the dishes when Carlisle and Esme headed of.

Once we were done with the dishes, Edward made me a cup of hot chocolate and told me to wait downstairs as he had something he needed to do. Edward and I had spoken about us having sex in our letters. He had always assured me that there is no rush and that he will wait for as long as he needed to. The problem was that I didn't want to wait. My teenage hormones were going crazy and I needed him in every way. After much debate, we had agreed that tonight we will try and if anything went wrong or one of us no longer wanted to do it we stop. I was more than ready and I just hoped Edward wouldn't back out. I had even confided in Rose about tonight and she helped me get ready. She even helped me get some sexy lingerie to surprise Edward. Rose and I had made a stop at a lingerie shop when we went Christmas shopping. After trying one many, many sets of lingerie I had settled on a white lace set. The bra was not padded and the cup was simply made from delicate white lace. You could see my nipple through the lace. The panties were the exact same delicate lace and you could see everything. Rose had approved and said that the white made it innocent while the lace made it sexy. I even got a pair of stocking to wear with it. And with that thought in my head I sat down my cup of hot chocolate and started undressing myself. I was standing in Edward's living room in nothing but lingerie and stocking, shaking from both nerves and excitement. I took a deep breath and made my way up the stairs to Edward's room as quietly as I could. I slowly turned the doorknob and pushed the door open. Tears filled my eyes at the sight in front of me. Edward had his back turned to me as he was busy lighting a candle. His room was filled with lit candles and rose petals were strewn everywhere. I know people might think it is a cliché but to me it was the guy who had my heart making an effort to make this as special as possible. To me, it was a sign of just how much he loved me. He turned around and he mouth dropped open and his eyes went wide. We just stood there for a few minutes, staring at each other. For the first time in my life, I didn't feel self-conscious about my body. Edward made me feel brave and sexy but most importantly he made me feel wanted. Edward swallowed loudly and then ripped off his shirt over his head as he walked towards me. He grabbed me around the waist with one arm, pulling me to him as the other hand threw his shirt to the floor. My hands slipped into his hair as he crushed his lips to mine. The kiss was passionate and searing. His hands started moving across my body as he whispered how beautiful I was against my lips. When he bit down on my bottom lip I moaned loudly and dug my nails in his back. Our kisses grew more heated and soon my bra hit the floor. Edward trailed kisses down my throat and then across my collarbone as his hands moved up my waist until they were gently cupping my breast. When Edward's thumb swiped across my nipple I threw my head back and gave myself over to the pleasure his was evoking in my body. His lips were at the valley between my breast, kissing and sucking when an obnoxious knocking interrupted us. Someone was knocking loudly on the front door. I was so close to insisting that Edward ignore the knocking and kiss me again when I heard Rose screaming my name. Hearing your sister scream your name franticly has the same effect as a bucket of ice cold water being dumped on you. Edward gave me a chaste kiss and told me to get dress while he answers the door. He grabbed his shirt and ran down stairs. I let out a frustrated sigh and grabbed my bra and headed downstairs as I put it on. All my clothes were still in the living room so when Rose busted through the door shoving Edward to the side I as still half naked. I shrieked and ran to grab my dress. I quickly pulled my dress over my head as Rose started grabbing my jacket and purse.

"Rose, what the hell are you doing?" Edward asked angrily.

"Mt father knows Bella isn't staying with Angela. He is looking for you and we need to get you home before he finds you here!" Rose said in a rush and grabbed my arm pulling me towards the door. We were out the door before Edward had a chance to say anything else. I was still barefoot but didn't care. We got into Rose's car and she sped off to our house. I pulled on my jacket and fixed my dress in the car. My heart was beating frantically as we got closer to the house. What was I going to do now? What is Charlie going to do to me?

 **Well what do you guys think so far? Would you be afraid of Charlie too? Next chapter will see just how scary he is…**


End file.
